Techomag
is a New Age Caster Magic that functions similar to Archive but also can send different offensive spells and defense spells. Description Similar in function to Archive, Techomag allows the user to look through history and has a library of sorts at their disposal. Unlike Archive, Techomag's users do not summon an interface; they instead have an interface appear in their eyes, away from other's viewing. Their archive of info is near infinite and updates constantly much like the internet and information. They can also send information to others' minds but cannot use telepathy nor can it be used on them. They are particularly immune to illusion magic or other mental magics. In a battle, a user can locate a target and send an attack in their way or set up a defense. Their physical spells appear like streams of data or walls of data. There is two illegal spells for the magic called Code and its opposite or reversal, Un-Code. List of Spells * - The most basic and base spell for majority of the non-physical spells. This is how the interface is accessed. ** Search - Used to search for a topic or subject, like a search-engine. (Unnamed) ** Upload - The user can upload information they have to someone else or into a physical database. The most risky spell since the user could lose all of their memories. (Unnamed) ** Download - Used to download information to be uploaded if not their own information. (Unnamed) ** - The caster utilizes this spell to find anything or anyone within a set range. * - An offensive-defensive spell that blocks an attacker and their spells for a few blows depending on their strength and the caster's strength. * - An offensive spell which wraps around the target and delivers a series of powerful shocks to the target. * - A spell that, despite its name, doubles the shocks of Barcode Strain but is less painful. It can also double as a flexible mesh to block attacks and deliver the same amount of power back at the attacker. * - A defensive attack that surrounds the person or people the caster wishes to confine from the outside. They make the rules for the spells such as who can use magic within it, can someone escape it, etc. It appears as a giant ball or orb of coding or linear mesh. * - A spell that creates life-like holograms from the eye(s) of the caster but is very draining and the caster cannot use another spell until they stop using this one. The holograms cannot be harmed nor can they use actual magic or physical contact. Illegal Spells Every New Age Magic has some illegal or flat out banned spells and Techomag is no exception. It currently has two illegal or banned spells. * - This spell's effects are vast and dangerous not only for the caster but the victim. One effect that got it banned is that it allows the caster to control the victim's memories, thoughts, personality, and actions to the full extent but it deteriorates the mental state of caster more than the victim. * - Despite being the opposite to Code, it is still banned because its only effect is to drive the victim mad by erasing their memories and person-hood; even going as far as to strip them of their magic. It is physically draining for the caster but no adverse side-effects for them. List of Users * Jerinad Fite Navigation Category:Caster Magic Category:Fanon Magic